


也许有些事情是命中注定

by whatdoyousay



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, ThanZag - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: 即使对神来说也是如此。
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	也许有些事情是命中注定

**Author's Note:**

> 庆祝游戏正式发售
> 
> 本文设定Thanatos比Zagreus年纪大一点

现在的Thanatos是一个非常称职的死神，严格按照007工作，从没有耽误过哪怕一天，Hypnus曾经劝过他劳逸结合，结果反被他劝说要努力工作，并且在发现劝说无果之后愈发严格，三天两头做监工督促Hypnus好好干活，从此以后再也没有人敢让他多休息，除了一个人。  
一个让死神毫无办法的人，还能是谁呢。  
和Zagreus一起喝酒大概算是Thanatos为数不多的放松时间，很少有事情能让Thanatos感到开心，但是虽然没有表现出来，其实和Zagreus在一起就能让他快乐。  
真的很快乐，端着酒杯的Thanatos看着Zagreus的侧脸，所以Thanatos在某件事上罕见地产生了犹豫和矛盾的心情。这是他有史以来第二次产生这种心情，而且差不多算是对同一件事。  
把时间往前拨个几百年。  
那时候Zagreus还没有出生，冥王和冥后感情好得蜜里调油，Thanatos刚开始了解自己的神职，很快一个新生命在冥后的肚子里孕育，这让充满暗灵和死亡的冥界也多了一丝生命的气息，冥王对待暗灵的态度简直和风细雨，大家都很高兴，冥界的整体氛围都变得轻松起来，直到某一天。  
就算偏殿被封闭，Thanatos还是隔着冥王的神力感受到了熟悉的气息，那是源自他的同胞姐妹，命运三女神的气息。命运女神们生活在离冥界很远的岛上，为什么会和冥王有联系呢。疑惑让Thanatos没有马上离开，很快冥王的神力变得躁动，不一会就彻底炸开，Thanatos在爆炸声中分辨出命运女神的笑声和冥王的咆哮，然后声音突兀消失。  
冥后正走向偏殿，大部分神力都被用来养育肚子里的孩子，她对一秒钟前发生了什么一无所知，Thanatos在冥王出来之前带着疑问离开。  
很快疑问被解开，在未来的冥界王子快要出生的时候，命运女神们带着礼物来到冥界。冥王带着怒气将冥殿封闭，并且试图赶走命运女神，命运女神却笑着把用橄榄叶织成的盒子递给冥王，“如果你不收下，那我们只好把它交到冥后手里。”  
冥王气冲冲一把拽过盒子，橄榄叶在接触到冥王以后开始燃烧，Thanatos终于知道冥王如此愤怒的原因——那是一截短到几乎看不见的命运之线。  
“我们给你找了个活，不知道死在冥界的神需不需要死神接送。”命运女神们看向Thanatos ，“啊，你还这么小，也许这个工作还轮不到你。”   
Thanatos沉默地看着命运女神离开，冥王想要彻底发泄怒气却因为顾及到冥后而憋住。Thanatos也明白了为什么命运女神到来，冥王没有让自己离开的原因，一个生命的死亡瞒不过死神。  
多么冷酷无情啊，掌管命运的神，幸好冥后还没有了解到。  
\-----  
冥界小王子在万众期待中出生，Thanatos看着摇篮里的小婴儿，第一次对一个生命，抑或是命运产生了好奇。他伸出一只手指，犹豫要不要碰眼前这个命运已经被编织好的生命，小婴儿却主动握住他的手指。  
“看样子Zag很喜欢哥哥。”冥后也温柔地笑了，“能帮我看着他一会吗？”  
Thanatos点了点头，目送冥后离开卧室。  
其实Thanatos并不掌管万物的生死，即使他就是死神，他在世界上了解到的第一件事就是自己的职责范围，他从未对此有任何疑问，毕竟神职是神与生俱来，不可改变的。  
但是这一次，Thanatos没来由的想要质疑，他是死神，他为什么不能决定生命的生死呢。  
Thanatos通过神职凝聚出一团神力，通过这团核心神力，他更加清楚感受到Zagreus的生命正在飞速消失，那即使是凡人也可以烧几十年的生命之烛在Zagreus身上却烧的飞快，几乎一眨眼就短了一大截。Thanatos罕见地产生了犹豫和矛盾的心情，他还不知道要不要做，要怎么做。  
在Zagreus看来，眼前这个人发呆不理自己，发出声音也没用，于是他决定——  
Thanatos突然被吓了一跳，手一抖，作为和死亡密切相关的神力就朝着正在步入死亡的Zagreus的生命之烛飞去，Thanatos来不及阻止，神力散成一团紫色的雾气包裹住生命之烛，然后消失不见，一切都没有发生变化，仿佛什么也没发生。  
Thanatos仔细检查了几遍，没发现什么问题，Zagreus对注意力回到自己身上很满意，Thanatos看着手指上的牙印心情复杂，不愧是两个神的儿子，还是个婴儿就能在小小死神手指上留下印子。  
\----  
事情向着无可挽回的方向发展，没人可以逃脱命运女神编织的命运，即使神王也不可以。还不知道真相的冥后伤心离去，留下冷冰冰的冥殿和冷冰冰的小王子。  
但是黑暗女神出现了，作为原初之神，也作为命运女神的生母，她的存在终究给命运带来了一些变化，即使这个变化需要付出代价。于是小王子和小死神成了青梅竹马。  
当然，即使年纪还小，Thanatos就已经让人难以接近，但是社交达人小王子不会放弃，热情的Zagreus还是成功和Thanatos交上了朋友，Thanatos真的想拒绝，但是莫名其妙的吸引力让他做不出拒绝的举动，和谐友爱兄弟情就这么诞生了。  
再把时间调回现在。  
兄弟情终于在王子逃家事件中转化成了爱情，终于成熟到可以礼解爱情的他们才发现对方对自己的那股吸引力根本不是什么朋友之间该有的，说做就做小王子很快让自己有了一个男朋友。  
和男朋友一起喝酒很快乐，Zagreus很快乐，而Thanatos的内心充满了犹豫和矛盾。  
作为冥界王子，Zagreus一直很安全，所以Thanatos一直没有发现，直到Zagreus主动找死，在他的一次次的死亡中Thanatos终于在不该感应到的地方感应到了自己的力量。  
死神之力会天然互相吸引，这也是Thanatos能准确定位到死者的原因，Thanatos忍不住去想他为什么会觉得Zagreus是如此吸引自己以及为什么当初Zagreus受了自己那么多冷脸却还锲而不舍接近自己。  
Thanatos知道自己应该把这件事告诉Zagreus，但是Zagreus是如此迫切想要找到生母，他还不知道真相，这个真相被隐藏了那么久，该不该等他自己发现，Thanatos的内心充满了犹豫和矛盾。  
“我们给你找了个活。”命运女神这样说过。  
多么冷酷无情啊，掌管命运的神，Thanatos现在了解了。  
\----  
Zagreus很快发现了Thanatos的情绪问题，让他意外的是一向有什么说什么的Thanatos这次竟然不肯说。  
“冥王已经不是你的对手，你马上就可以离开冥界了。” Thanatos的脸上浮现出前所未有的复杂神色，“等你出去就会知道，我还有工作，下次再见。”  
“等——”Thanatos的瞬间消失再一次成功把Zagreus的话堵在嘴里。  
说做就做小王子拿起自己用泰坦之血强化+3的刀，带着怒气冲向冥界大门。  
Zagreus第一次死在冥界以外的地方，他不需要死神的接引，就被冥河牵引着回到冥殿，回想起死亡一瞬间在自己身上感应到的神力，聪明的Zagreus立马明白了Thanatos反常的原因。  
Zagreus毫不意外在自己卧室见到了Thanatos，或者说Zagreus早就猜到Thanatos会在卧室等自己，于是他一边开门一边抢先发言，把Thanatos也需要说的话堵在嘴里。  
“先别说话，我只有一个要求，好好想想你去接那些暗灵到冥界的时候也会对他们产生和对我一样的感觉吗？”  
Zagreus发出了来自灵魂的有力质问，第一次谈恋爱毫无经验钻牛角尖又没朋友可以做参谋的沉默寡言的傲娇死神顿时溃不成军。  
Zagreus满意地看着Thanatos的表情变化，咔擦一声锁上刚买的结界锁，决定给自己不开窍的男朋友一点教训。  
从此以后王子和死神幸福地生活在一起，可喜可贺。

+1  
“你问我为什么把Zagreus的半个爱心Thanatos那种奇怪的家伙拼在一起？那是很久以前的事，”爱神正在做着自己的本职工作，“我在查看小小Zagreus未来爱情的时候突然一股奇怪的力量从爱心上传来，让我不小心手抖了。”  
“既然都融成了一个完整的爱心就没法分开了，即使神也做不到。”爱神露出无辜的表情，“黑暗女神都没有意见，有什么关系呢，毕竟有些事情是命中注定。”  
-完-


End file.
